The OC Search
by GrossGirl18
Summary: Seiyo Academy needs Gaurdians, and you're going to provide them! Note that the actual story will likely not be up for a while. So come on in- if you think you've got what it takes.
1. Form

So… hi. I am the person writing this story. You may call me Miriam. You are here to submit an OC. But, as with everything, there are rules.

You may submit more than one OC, but no one will have more than one OC in the story. Since I'll almost certainly get mostly girls, let me tell you this: if you feel like you should submit a boy, but you really want to submit a girl, submit the girl, and if she's not picked then you can submit the boy later.

Remember that you may not get the Chair you want. I'll try, but no promises. And _only_ the Joker may have 3 eggs. Other characters may have two eggs, but try and keep it realistic. Trust me, I know how it feels to want to make your character super-powerful and make their every dream come true, but you can't.

Please, try and be creative! I don't want a bunch of orphaned girls named Sakura who aspire to be singers, work for Easter (although they're secretly infiltrating the Guardians), and fall in love with Ikuto, who isn't even in the story.

Speaking of which, this story takes place in the future. So this will be a _little_ different technology wise. This also means that everyone in the anime/manga is dead and therefore not a part of our story.

No Mary-Sues are allowed, nor are descendants of actual characters. Also, not that I have the main villain already, so no head honchos. And I think that's it, but I may add more.

**Person**

Name: Full _and_ complete, please.

Gender: Do I actually have to explain?

Age: Well, how old are they?

Year: School year, to be exact. Seiyo is from 1st to 6th.

Appearance: What do they look like? What kinds of clothes do they wear?

Family: Tell us all about them- but not just their looks!

Personality: What are they like?

Bio: Story of their life summarized.

Good or Bad: Why?

Guardian Chair: Note that while bad guys can be former Chairs, and maybe even one or two who are present Chairs, they don't have to be. Also mention what year they became a Guardian.

Chara Change: What changes? What powers do they have? What's their personality like? Does anything make them auto change (like Rima when she sees bad comedy, or Tadase when he hears the word 'prince')?

Chara Nari: What's it called? What's it look like? What can they do? Do they have any purifying attacks?

Other: For anything I may or may not have missed.

**Shugo Chara**

Name: Duh.

Gender: This must match you character's gender.

Appearance: What do they look like, wear, ect? Also include what their egg looks like.

Personality: Well? Who are they?

Catch Phrase: For example, Ran's CP is 'Hop, Step, Jump!'

Other: Did I miss something? If so, put it here!


	2. Update!

Hello again. I have some news. Now, what could this news possibly be? Well, it is the list of Guardians I've accepted so far. Now, why have I not gotten everyone? Not because people didn't submit, no. Because I stupidly forgot to mention something. I blame myself because I totally forgot that people do this, so let me clarify: a string of adjectives does not a personality make. Meaning I need an actual paragraph. Y'know, with actual sentences. (Although, in truth, I don't necessarily need a real paragraph, because one of the characters only had a sentence and I knew what she meant.)

Another thing: please don't give your characters pointless charas. There was one person who submitted a character with two charas- one whose dream was to protect others, and one whose dream was to protect herself. That's silly and pointless, because those could easily be one chara. And there are some good ideas mixed in there, but the character needed development, which it didn't have. So, for the most part, I got shells of characters with potential. I did, however, get about four or five usable characters, and two of them were even boys.

Also, let me clarify something. When you are in the 6th year, you're 11. 5th, 10. 4th, 9. And so on and so forth. Of course, someone can turn 11 in 5th year, but I'm not bothering with birthdays until I have everyone. Also note that characters should not have had charas since kindergarten, because, as a general thing, that doesn't happen.

Here's what's happening so far (note that surnames come first, and I'm not revealing the names of the bad guys):

Ace's Chair: Greperson Kyo

King's Chair: Amaterasu Hikaru

Queen's Chair: Sei Meyumi

Jack's Chair: Yoshino Hideki

Joker's Chair: Shimizu Mizuki

Main Evil Character: Filled

Side Evil Character (female): Filled

Side Evil Character (male): Unfilled

Extra Evil Side Characters: These I'll probably just string names together for, unless someone wants to make one, for some reason, although these are probably just going to be comic relief characters.

So, as you can see, I have just about everyone, although I may end up adding more Side Evil Characters (male) because there are more guys the girls. So I am no longer accepting girls, only evil boys. But I thank everyone who submitted a character, and wish you all the very best of luck with character development. Bring on the bad boys! ;P


End file.
